The present invention relates generally to a wrapper for a floral grouping and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sheet of material wrapped about a floral grouping to form a wrapper with a handle formed in the sheet of material or connected to the sheet of material to form a handle for the wrapper for carrying the wrapper with the floral grouping disposed therein.
The present invention comprises a method for wrapping a floral grouping. The first step is providing a sheet of material having an upper surface, a lower surface, a first end, a second end, a first side and a second side. The sheet of material has a closure bonding material disposed on at least one of the upper and the lower surfaces thereof. Furthermore, the sheet of material has a handle integral to the sheet of material, the handle comprising a portion of the sheet of material and extending from near the first end of the sheet of material.
The next step is providing a floral grouping having a stem end and a bloom end. This is followed by the step of disposing the floral grouping on the upper surface of the sheet of material, then wrapping the sheet of material about the floral grouping and disposing the closure bonding material adjacent a portion of the sheet of material whereby the closure bonding material bondingly engages with and connects to an adjacent portion of the sheet of material for cooperating to secure the sheet of material as a wrapper about the floral grouping. The wrapper thus wrapped has an open upper end and an open lower end and with the handle being disposed near the open upper end of the wrapper. The handle can then be grasped for carrying the wrapper with the floral grouping disposed therein.
The present invention further comprises an article of manufacture comprising a wrapper for wrapping a floral grouping. The wrapper comprises a sheet of material having an upper surface, a lower surface, a first end, a second end, a first side and a second side. The sheet of material has a closure bonding material disposed on at least one of the upper and the lower surfaces thereof, and the sheet of material has a handle integral to the sheet of material, the handle comprising a portion of the sheet of material and extending from near the first end of the sheet of material.